something, everything wrong
by She will knock four times
Summary: Seras tried to be perfect, but couldn't, she became heart broken and leaves Hellsing. Alucard looks for her, until 3 years later at a place called "HEAVENLY GOTHIC". And there is where his mission begins. What he doesn't know is that she has the biggest secret that no one even knew she knew.. I guess you could call this complete but I will add a few new chapters to!


**This is worth reading! Everyone, This deals with EXTREME MATURE CONTENT! If you're sensitive to this topic then you should** **NOT** **read this story! This is an Alucard x Seras story, like the usual! Read at your own risk! (not really extreme content, AND NEW AND REFOMED VERSION! WHOO!) Oh yeah, Alucard is a boy at the beginning of the story because I wanted to surprise you with girlycard, sooo, have fun! And I'm naming girlycard Homura! TOUGH SHIT BITCHES!**

"Why was I ever turned into a vampire?" Seras asked nothing in particular at all. Seras rubbed her ribs that still hurt from the beating from earlier. _Flashback. Seras walked down the hallway to Integra's office. When she got to the office, Seras's heart broke, the man she loved, Alucard, was kissing Integra as she touched his cock. Seras took off a choker that was golden and with a hot pink ruby in the middle Alucard gave her and threw it to the ground and ran. End of Flashback._ That was only 36 minutes ago, when they noticed she saw, Alucard threw to the wall, beat and broke her ribs, shook her violently hard, and the worst, said she was a waste of space and she shouldn't have become a vampire and she will never become a Nosferatu. Seras went outside and ran into Pip. "Zeras! I 'ave mizzed 'ou!" Seras gave a fake smile and looked at Pip. "Pip." "Yes?" "Give me a rope please. Don't ask why, just do it, please." Pip gave Seras a rope, wondering why she wanted a rope. Seras smiled and kissed Pip's cheek and took a chair from the kitchen and went into her room, shutting and locking the door. A knock sounded on Seras's door, along with Walter's kind voice. "Miss Victoria, I have your blood. Miss Victoria? Hello, Miss Victoria?" When Walter tried opening the door, it was locked. He then heard something falling in Seras's room. "Miss Victoria! Seras!" Walter got worried and ran to tell Integra. "SIR! SERAS HASN'T COME OUT OF HER ROOM AND WHEN I WENT TO DELIVER HER BLOOD, SOMETHING FELL IN HER ROOM!" Integra ran out of her office and to Seras's room. "SERAS VICTORIA! OPEN THAT DOOR!" When they got no response, Integra kicked the door down, what they saw was, no one was in there. "What the!" They then saw a rope hanging from the ceiling, then a note.

 _ **Dear Integra, Walter and Alucard.**_

 _ **I am sorry that I was a screw up. Sorry that I became a vampire and wouldn't drink my blood. To make everything better, I am leaving Hellsing. Don't try and find me, I don't matter. Alucard and Integra deserve to be happy, they love each other and I will respect that. I give everyone such a pain, I'm a pain in their asses. Why can't I be fucking treated that I have some feelings!? WHY! Life is just so ironic, very ironic. Goodbye, oh and Alucard, I loved you but you never returned my feeling for you, you love Integra more which I understand. Goodbye.**_

 _ **Love, Seras Victoria.**_

 _Integra glared hard at the page and started to cry. "ALUCARD! GET YOU BOODY ASS IN YOUR FLEDGLINGS ROOM OR I WILL BAN YOU FROM DRINKING BLOOD FOR 6 WEEKS!" Alucard teleported into Seras's room with an Integra crying and a Walter hugging Integra. "You called master?" "Yes I did Alucard. Read this, NOW!" Alucard read the note and crushed the paper. "SHE LEFT ALICARD! I WANT YOU TO FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK! NO MATTER WHAT, BRING HER BACK!" Alucard nodded and left. About 19 hours later, Alucard arrived, but no Seras Victoria with him, no sign of her either! All of her stuff was gone because she took it with her. Alucard told Integra no sign of Seras at all. 3 years have passed and still no sign of Seras. Integra called Alucard to her office and he did as he was told. "You called master." "Yes Alucard. There have been some girls around Tokyo. They work at a bar. One of them looks like Seras and they are all virgins. Please go find what you can about them." "Yes my master." Alucard smirked and teleported to the bar. The bar was called '_ _ **HEAVANLY GOTHIC'**_ _! He went inside and heard an electric guitar playing a beautiful tune. Alucard looked at the stage and he gasped at what he saw. HIS Seras, was playing an electric guitar, but that wasn't all, he could sense a strong presence from her, she looked beautiful!_ _ **(A/N SHE LOOKS LIKE YUI FROM ANGEL BEATS! BUT HER HAIR IS BLACK AND STRIPED WITH SOME HOT PINK! ^^)**_ _A woman who looked like a 14 year old, walked up to Alucard. "Sup, how may the Heavenly Bar help you? Should we get you some wine?" "Who is that singing?" "That is Seras Victoria. She said she was alone and looking for a job and we were someone to help and sing, so, she had the best fucking talent ever! HELL! SHE'S A VAMPIRE AND SHE SAID I'M LIKE HER SISTER! Yeah, Imma vampire. My name is Harley." "Nice to meet you, I'm Alucard." "So, do you want some blood wine?" "No, I want to talk to Seras." As he said that, the song ended and Seras walked off stage to behind the counter and put on the short waist apron on and started to walk to Harley, that is, until she saw Alucard. "Harley!" "NANI!" "COME HERE!" "K! Bye sir." Harley ran to Seras, but Seras pulled Harley close to her and walked off. "Sis! What are you doing!?" "That guy is ALUCARD! Hellsing's guard dog and the queen's guard dog and Vlad Tepes!" Harley gasped at Seras and looked back at Alucard then Seras. "Is that true!?" Seras nodded. "Come with me, Harley, I need to tell you something." They went down the hall to the restroom until they reached a dark room and went in. "Harley, 3 years ago, I used to work at the Hellsing organization, but that changed when I fell in love with Alucard. I worked extra hard, I drank my blood, I did awesome on my missions, but one day, I went to Integra's office and saw her and Alucard kissing! Alucard gave me a choker that was gold and it had a hot pink ruby in the middle of it, but, I threw it down and ran, but they noticed me and so I got beaten. 30 minutes after that, I got a rope and chair, tying the rope above the chair, I packed my stuff and pushed the chair, down and left Hellsing, I was heartbroken when I saw Alucard and Integra kissing. I just wanted to commit suicide, I knew I wasn't good enough for Alucard, but, HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK MY FUKING HEART!" Seras started to cry and fell to the floor. Harley hugged her and rocked her. "Seras, remember, you always have me with you! ALWAYS! Forget him! Don't think about him, he made the choice, not you so don't spend the rest of your vampire life moping about it, live until you die for real and rest in peace!" They didn't notice Alucard was in there watching Seras breakdown. "Seras Victoria..." Alucard said as Seras's head jerked up and glared at him. "Seras, I am sorry." "NO! YOUR NOT! YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU PITY ME AND HATE ME! DON'T BOTHER LYING TO ME!" Seras ran out. When she got out, she transformed into a magical girl outfit that looked like Nogi Sonoko's magical girl form and left. Alucard and Harley went after Seras, but were greeted with a blast into a wall. Harley opened her eyes and saw Seras. "SERAS!" Alucard opened his eyes and saw Seras in her magical form, glaring daggers at him. "SERAS!" "ALUCARD! I LOVED YOU BUT YOU TURNED ME DOWN PLENTY OF TIMES THAT I EVEN TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Seras took her sword and slashed at Alucard, almost hitting him if he didn't keep moving. "SERAS! PLEASE! I AM SORRY! AND WHEN YOU SAW ME AND INTEGRA KISSING, SHE FUCKING FORCED ME TO KISS HER CAUSE WALTER DIDN'T KISS HER EVEN THOUGH HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU HEARTBROKEN, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COMMIT SUICIDE! I REALLY DIDN'T! AND WHEN I BEAT YOU, I WANTED YOU TO BECOME STRONGER AND BECOME MY NO LIFE QUEEN SERAS! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SOONER, I WAS FOR HORRIBLE FOR THAT!" Seras stopped and fell to the ground as Alucard ran to Seras and hugged her tightly. Seras looked at Alucard as tears welled up in her eyes. "Seras, my god I'm sorry!" Seras cried into Alucards as Alucard stroked her hair. That's when the whole place became different with strange creatures and weird looking cotton balls with wings and mustaches. Alucard and Harley looked confused out the fucked up world. Seras then stood up and jumped high. "C'mon! You better follow me before it gets you." Harley and Alucard didn't question Seras, they got their asses moving and following her. A couple of hours later, Seras opened a door and went in. "Stay here." They nodded and stay where she was. She jumped and landed like a cat on the ground. They heard shooting, sword slashing, then a thud. The place went silent, then it was gone and Seras held something black in her hand. She threw it and smashed it while saying. "THE TAISHA MUST GO!" When Seras came back, she was in the outfit like Yui's. Alucard hugged Seras tightly and didn't let go. When Alucard heard his master call, he looked Seras in the eye. "Seras, you need to come back to Hellsing with me, you're not in trouble, I won't punish you, everyone at Hellsing misses you." Seras nodded and looked at Harley. "Can Harley come to!?" Alucard smiled and nodded. Integra sat in her office quietly and patiently waiting for Alucard. "Hello master, you called?" Integra turned and smiled at Alucard. "Yes Alucard…..I am freeing you from Hellsing…My doctor said I have cancer and I need a break." Just then, they all hear an acoustic guitar play, it was a soft melody._ _Flashback Seras walked down an alley and found an acoustic guitar and picked up, starting to strum it softly…..End of flashback._ _Everyone looked at Seras, amazed that she could play the acoustic guitar. She softly started to sing._

 _"_ _ **Iradachi wo doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora ha haiiro wo shite sono saki ha nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru Tsugi ha donna uso wo iu?  
Sore de erareta mono Daiji ni **_**kazatte** _ **okeru no?  
Demo asu he to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo**_

 _ **Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou**_

 _ **Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito ha ikite ikeru n daro  
Tobira ha aru Soko de matte iru  
Dakara te wo nobasu yo**_

 _ **Kujiketa kimi ni ha mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta wo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou"**_

 _Seras finished the song as one single lonely blood tear rolled down her pale face. Alucard held her face to face his face. (A/N Hey, I said it three times! :3) "Seras…Don't cry, I hate to see you cry. It hurts me so much." Alucard kissed Seras and held the kiss for four minutes and broke it. "Seras, will you come with me?" Seras nodded as she went with Alucard to his room. When they settled in his room, Alucard smiled and held Seras's hand. "Seras, for the last 3 years you were gone, what exactly have you been up too?" "Well, I learned how to play the electric and acoustic guitar, I also sing. I made some albums of my songs and had live concerts." Alucard smiled at Seras even more then kissed her. "Seras, mind telling me what songs you have sung and made?" "Yes. Highest life, Crow song, Thousand Enemies, Little braver, Rain song, Fake or Fate, A tale of six trillion years and a night, Devil and angels kiss, and then, My own song." Alucard loved Seras even more than he already did. His left hand traveled into Seras's soaked frilly black panties and started to rub her. Seras's eyes widen and moaned loudly. Alucard smirked and slowly took off Seras's under bust corset and ripped off her short black skirt with skulls on it. Alucard looked at Seras's every curve and then at her soaked panties and kept rubbing her, loving the sound of her moans. Seras heard Alucard growl at the smell of Seras 's wetness. "A-Alucard!" Alucard teleported out of his clothing and ripped of Seras's bra and underwear. Seras stared at Alucards chest then felt a certain bulge on her womanhood. Seras blushed hard and looked at Alucard. He just only smirked at her. "Seras, this may hurt." Seras nodded which were turned into a scream when Alucard thrusted into her. She then moaned out of pleasure as Alucard thrusted into her, more pleasurable to both of them. Alucard kissed Seras and slide his tongue in her mouth and had a tongue fight with Seras, moaning softly into Alucard. "A-A-ALUCARD!" They both came all over each other and Alucard soiled his seed into Seras. They smiled at each other and went to sleep. A girl with long pink hair and a goddess like dress watched them with a smile. "Goodnight Alucard." She gave one last smile and left Alucard a rose locket on his chest and watched Seras sleep. "Take good care of Alucard, Seras." Then the girl slowly disappeared, leaving Seras and Alucard with golden engagement/promise rings on their ring fingers. The next night was boring and rainy. "Alucard?" "Yes Seras?" "Something, no, everything feels wrong. I don't know why but it just does." Alucard looked at Seras as she looked into the outside world. "Seras?" She just stood up and took Alucard's hand. "Alucard, do you remember when you a vampire?" "Yes, my queen. It was, wait, when did I become a vampire?" Alucard tried to remember, but couldn't. "Wait, Seras, what are trying to get at?" Seras only smiled at Alucard. "Alucard, I just want to check on something. Want to come to my home town with me?" He nodded and they teleported to the bus stop. Seras and Alucard sat on a seat as Alucard noticed Seras was looking out the window. "Seras?" "Yes Alucard?" "Why are we going to your home town." "I just wanted to see what it's like there now." Alucard knew there was something more, but just took Seras's answer for granted. 'MITAKIHARA LOOP LINE, GOING BACK TO MITAKIHARA.' Seras quickly stood up, muttering something. "Alucard, we are going to have to jump." They jumped off the bus and watched it leave. They saw some people that looked just like them walk to and fro. "Alucard, don't draw any attention to ourselves so we don't get in trouble." Seras said, walking away. When Seras was alone, she took off her Hellsing pendent and walked. "I knew that this would happen, but I remember it, ALL of it." Seras glared deep into the night, eyes turning a deep violet with a spark of wanting to kill whoever did this to them and everyone else. When Seras reached the Hellsing Manor, she left a red gem there and left. '100 meters radius will cause me to die.' Seras thought as she saw Alucard. "SERAS! WHERE WERE YOU! I TRIED LOOKING FOR YOU BUT MY VAMPIRIC SENSES WOULD'T WORK." Alucard hugged Seras as her eyes stayed the deep violet. "Seras? What's wrong with your eyes?" "What do you mean Hun?" Alucard kissed Seras and looked at her eyes again. Sure enough, they were crimson red. "For a second there, I thought your eyes were violet." "You must be seeing things sweetheart." Alucard smirked and left Seras alone. Seras sighed and left the spot. Seras started to get dizzy and slowly fell to her knees and shot her gem. "Since when and how did I, BECOME A WITCH!?" Seras stood up and her hair grew longer than it usually was, it turned into a deep black and her eyes were bleeding. She had a black dress on and it had red upside-down hearts on it. "Seras, why couldn't you just stay out of this and let us experiment you? If you'd only do that?" "Why Incubator? You already did enough damage than you already did. You out me in this trap and now you're just testing me like you did on every other magical girl, especially my SISTER! MINA HARKER!" The Incubator just sat there, not caring in the slightest. "And Seras, what do you think you could do to stop me?" Just then, Seras a big spark of light and the outside world was showing. Seras lay on a bed like table that was white. There was a protective barrier around her and she held a staff with a bloody rose at the end. A bright light illuminated the place as a woman with long black hair with some pink went to Seras. "Seras, it's good to see you again, I finally remember what I was instead of being a boy." Seras opened her eyes and saw Homura. "Homura….." "Seras, I finally remembered what I was because of you!" Homura almost touched Seras's hands, until Seras grabbed them and pulled her apart from her goddess and normal self. "SERAS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Seras smirked evilly as her eyes turned a deep evil blue. "Oh Homura or Alucard or Vlad, you don't know how long I was waiting for this moment…" Seras transformed into an outfit that looks like demon Homura's, she swallowed a crimson gem and smiled. Incubator came and saw what Seras did. "SERAS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" "I'm not a magical girl nor a vampire, not even a witch. I am a demon. I rewrote the law of cycle." "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" "There is fucking feeling called love, your kind would never understand." "YOU CHANGED SOMETHING! WHAT IS IT!?" "Homura was sacred as a god. I pulled Homura from heaven and poof, she became mine like Alucard and Vlad, but they're the same person so, they are all mine and no one else's. Incubator, if you don't like MY rules then you can go to HELL!" As Seras said that, her eyes turned a dark violet red and the tips of her bangs and hair turned a bloody red. "Oh Incubator, I hope you won't mind that I tore off some of the Law of Cycle. It was called "Goddess Homura" I presume." The Incubator started to disappear. "WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T!" "Goodbye, Incubator." Seras pet its head then left. Homura walked down a path with Integra to school and saw a girl with long black hair and blood red bangs and tips on her hair. "H-hello?" "Hello Homura, or should I say, Alucard.." The girl looked at her and saw Homura's eyes light up. "SERAS!" Integra glared at the two. "Seras! What did you do?!" "Oh Integra, me and Alucard/Vlad/Homura were dating. And I rewrote the universe instead…. My job, not yours, I'm giving you another chance to be yourself and happy. You should be grateful." Integra glared harder. "NO! I SHOULDN'T!" "Oh, is that so? Then I guess you won't remember then." As Seras said that, she clapped her hands as Integra forgot what she even said. "It seems you forgot. Something, am I right?" "I-I remember I was a part of something, but what was it?" Integra glared at Seras. "YOU DID SOMETHING! I KNOW YOU DID!" "Yes I did, I am only your friend for now, but when the time comes, you may as well consider me and your foe because this will be a long time before you figure out what I did, Integra." Homura hugged Seras's arm, looking at her. "Seras?" "Yes Homura." "Something as changed, and it feels like you have changed." Homura's eyes started to glow a gold with red in it but Seras hugged her tightly. "NO! Homura! Nothing has changed, I swear!" Homura stopped and looked at Seras. "What happened?" "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Was Seras's only response. In the night, Seras sat at a table, looking at a male in a red trench coat and orange sunglasses and a red top hat. "Alucard, are you ok? Since you are in my gem and I am keeping Girlycard as Homura, you are mine along with Vlad and Homura." What Seras didn't know was that Homura was watching the whole thing. Then everything came back to Homura. "Seras? Fledgling, my queen!" Seras turned around and saw Alucard right in front of her, staring at her and her gem. "ALUCARD!" "What did you do to this universe." Seras looked at him then sighed, and gave her devilish smirk. "I rewrote this universe so we ALL could have a chance of being ourselves again. That's all I wanted, also, I took Homura, your half goddess you from heaven so I could have her, you and Vlad. I didn't want to hurt you." Seras hugged Alucard and he hugged back. "Seras?" "Yes my king." "That means we're both demons." "Yes I know. I wanted us to be together, forever." They smiled and kissed as Alucard groped Seras. He teleported Seras and him into his old castle and ripped off both of their clothing. He slowly shoved his manhood inside of Seras as she started to moan. He started to thrust into Seras and enjoy the pleasure. He and Seras then came all over each other and his seed went into Seras. Seras transformed into her demon outfit and smiled at_ _Alucard_ _. "Let's reverse everything I did to the universe." He agreed and looked at Seras. Slowly they reversed EVERYTHING Seras did the universe and they laid in their coffin. Smiling, Seras kissed Alucard. "Alucard, I'm sorry." "Seras, I forgive you." They smiled again and slept peacefully and happily._

 _The End!_

 **Suuuup peeps, its me, SWKFT! Hope you like this chapter 1 of this fanfic!**


End file.
